El diario de Sae
by love-u16
Summary: "Derramaron nuestra sangre, nos sucumbieron en la pobreza, nos discriminaron, nos privaron de nuestros derechos...Pero lo más importante: nos subestimaron" Ese fue SU PEOR ERROR. Serie de Drabbles participantes del reto "Títulos de Drabbles" del foro "Días Oscuros"
1. Lo peor del mundo

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._**

_**Declaime**r: Los personajes y la Trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

_**Rated**: K_

* * *

"Derramaron nuestra sangre, nos sucumbieron en la pobreza, nos discriminaron, nos privaron de nuestros derechos...Pero lo más importante: nos subestimaron"

Ese fue...

**...SU PEOR ERROR...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De sus ojos inocentes vi surcar las lágrimas. Y de sus manos brotaba sangre de aquellos pequeños cortes que se había hecho al caer. Ver a mi nieta llorar, a la luz de mis ojos respirar agitadamente mientras trataba de hablar entre hipidos...Era sin duda alguna:

**"Lo peor del Mundo"**

.

.

.

— ¿Me dirás ahora por qué llorabas esta mañana Frannie? — Le pregunté acariciando su lacio cabello color carbón.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pude ver que más lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

— Sabes que puedes contarle todo a la abuela Sae, ¿No es así?

Ella asintió y respiró profundo. — Esta mañana fui al pueblo. — Me dijo en tono silencioso.

— ¡Fran! Sabes que no puedes salir de la Veta sola.

— Solo...quería caminar un poco.

Negué con la cabeza en reproche. — Por como llegaste esa caminata no terminó muy bien que digamos ¿O si?

— No.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Pasé por la panadería...Y vi al señor Mellark sacar una bandeja de pan recién salida del horno.

Levanté una ceja sin comprender. — ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Mellark?

— Olía muy rico lo que había sacado del horno...El lo dejó en la encimara de la panadería para que se enfriara y antes de guardarlo dentro del mostrador, la Sra. Mellark lo llamó y el volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Exclamé sorprendida comprendiendo lo que había pasado. — Frannie. — Ella volteó su cabeza. — Frannie, mírame. — Le dije esta vez con voz más fuerte. — No me digas que los robaste...¿Mi niña?

— Agarré dos panes calientes. — Me dijo al tiempo en que lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡Frannie! Robar es malo, y más si se lo haces a buenas personas como el Sr. Mellark

Negué con la cabeza decepcionada. — ¿Y cómo te cortaste las manos?

— Salí corriendo y me tropecé con Madge, en el piso había vidrio y me corté... ¿Qué tal si se lo dice a su papá? ¿Qué tal si el alcalde me manda a arrestar?

— Madge no es así bonita, ella es una buena persona.

— ¿Ella es como Katniss?

— Si. — Contesté sonriendo. Mi nieta le tenía mucho aprecio a Katniss.

Se formó un silenció antes de que Fran rompiera en llanto nuevamente.

— Y-yo, yo s-solo quería com-mer comer...P-pan. — Sollozó.

Mi corazón se rompió y la abracé con fuerza. Silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por mis propias mejillas. Porque por más que me esforzara vendiendo sopa a base de perros salvajes, por más que intentara darle a mi nieta una buena vida...Mi niña no anhelaba juguetes o vestidos. Mi niña anhelaba pan.

Con Fran temblando entre mis brazos, decidí que la próxima vez que Gale y Katniss vinieran a intercambiar carne por mis verduras, después intercambiaría esa carne por pan al Señor Mellark.

Porque mi niña quería pan.


	2. Me da lo mismo

No sabía si me matarían luego de esto. No podían, ¿Cierto? Éramos demasiados viéndolos irse. Éramos demasiados con nuestras manos izquierdas levantadas y nuestros tres dedos en alto. Pero si lo hacían, si decidían que mi cabeza debía ser cortada hoy ¿Qué importaba?

Fue así como junto con todo el distrito doce me despedí de Katniss y Peeta, quienes irían por segunda vez a los Juegos del Hambre. No me cuestione si por esa acción podría pasar algo. No. Solo pensé...

**"Me da lo mismo"**

_Cuando una persona se reprime de expresar sus sentimientos,_

_cuando una persona se ha puesto una máscara de indiferencia por tanto tiempo,_

_llega un momento en el que ya no es fuerte,_

_no, no se rinde,_

_pero tampoco sigue luchando._

_._

_._

_._

Vi a la pequeña Prim llegar a mi fonda. Le serví un caldo de verduras y ella me pagó con queso que había elaborado a base de la leche que ordeñaba de su cabra. En este último año la pequeña niñita de la Veta había madurado considerablemente.

Su cara era joven, pero en sus ojos azules se veía el sufrimiento por el que había pasado cuando su hermana fue a los Juegos del Hambre por primera vez. Y el sufrimiento que pasaba ahora que Katniss se encontraba en el Vasallaje.

— ¿Cómo esta tu mamá Primrose? — Le pregunté tratando de conversar con ella. Pero yo misma sabía que no era de aquellas personas sociables.

— Está bien.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y me sentí tonta por haber preguntado algo tan evidente. ¿Cómo esperaba que se encontrara la señora Everdeen cuando su hija iba nuevamente a los juegos del Hambre?

— La vez pasada la vi en el pueblo comprando lana...— Dije ya que nada más venía a mi cabeza.

— Sí. — Respondió Prim un poco más animada. — Le pedí que me comparara lana porque tengo planeado hacerle una bufanda a Katniss, se la daré cuando regrese de los Juegos. — Me dijo sonriente.

.

.

.

Ver esa esperanza en los ojos de Prim me hizo reflexionar. Ahora el Quemadero lo habían incendiado. Menos carne era traída por Gale sin Katniss, admiraba al muchacho Hawthorne, quien a su temprana edad había tenido que madurar rápido y se había convertido en el sustento de su familia...Pero la mayoría de los niños de la Veta maduraban rápido, así que era algo común en el distrito doce. Les tenía respetos a aquellos muchachos jóvenes que luchaban arduamente por traer comida a la mesa, pero lastimosamente no todos tenían la misma suerte. Y con el paso del tiempo más y más infantes morían de hambre en este pobre distrito de Panem.

No.

No me daba lo mismo.

Me dolía.

Me dolía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar más que una mísera sopa de perros salvajes.

Me dolía que moriría viendo a mi distrito caer bajo el dominio del capitolio

Todo iba de de mal en peor.

Y en lo más profundo de mi ser...

Me dolía.


	3. Belleza eterna

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the World_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And she dreamed of Paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_- Coldplay._

_._

_._

_._

**"Belleza Eterna"**

— Abuela ya me voy, te deje la cena preparada.

Me reí de Frannie. — ¿Tan arrugada estoy que parece que no puedo prepararme la cena yo sola?

Fran sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. — Deja que te cuide como tú me cuidaste cuando era niña.

— Todavía eres una niña. — Le respondí. Porque siempre sería mi niña.

— Soy una niña grande abuela Sae.

Miré el reloj y noté que aún no era su hora de irse a clases. — ¿Por qué te vas más temprano hoy?

Frannie estaba estudiando para ser maestra, amaba interactuar con los niños. Pero usualmente sus clases iniciaban más tarde.

— Katniss y Peeta me pidieron que les cuidara a los niños hoy.

Asentí enternecida. Cuando la guerra dio fin, y el distrito empezó a levantarse una nueva era dio inicio. Katniss y Peeta se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, y en ellos nació la esperanza de que Panem y el distrito doce se levantarían de las cenizas.

— ¿Cómo están los pequeños? Hace días que no voy a visitarlos. — Le pregunté recordando los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas del pequeño Connor cuando sonreía y los hermosos ojos azules de Mayselee. Me había encariñado con los dos pequeños, la niña me recordaba a Katniss, con su actitud valiente y el cariño que le tenía a su hermano menor. Y Connor era tan encantador como Peeta. Incluso el gruñón de Haymitch había abierto un espacio en su corazón para esos dos.

— Están muy bien, este año Connor irá por primera vez a la escuela.

.

.

.

Nunca me había despertado tan feliz como lo había hecho en mis últimos años de vida. Sin miedo a que el Capitolio matara a las personas que aprecio, sin miedo a que un día mi distrito fuera bombardeado.

Mi Frannie formaba parte de la nueva era. Estudiaría lo que amaba, viviría en paz y sus derechos humanos serían respetados. Crecería feliz y formaría una familia, y no viviría los traumas de sus antepasados.

No conocería la guerra más que por los vagos recuerdos de su niñez, y por los cuentos que yo a veces le relataba. Mi muchacha cada día me enorgullecía más. Al igual que mi distrito y las personas que lo conformaban.

Por eso para mí, el distrito doce, con sus cicatrices, con sus tierras que fueron escenario de sangre derramada, con sus bosques, con sus minas, con sus animales, con las personas que lucharon por su paz. Y por la forma en la que se desenvolvieron los acontecimientos: Era belleza eterna.


End file.
